


all bark, no bite

by togekissies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togekissies/pseuds/togekissies
Summary: Which is easier: being mad at your boyfriend after an amazing date, or admitting you want to kiss him?





	all bark, no bite

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a couple nights ago before falling asleep and thought it wouldn't see the light of day, like most of the stuff i write right before falling asleep. but then i had a shit day at work and decided well fuck it, i'm gonna post this thing because it's dumb fluff and that makes me happy, so maybe it'll make someone else who had a shit day happy too.

It’s a well known fact that Semi is not a neat person. He’s famous for shoving things in his bag and being unable to find them later, and on at least one occasion he crammed so much junk in his locker it refused to close. So when Kenjiro steps into Semi’s room, he’s not surprised. That doesn’t stop him from rolling his eyes. 

The mess is not terrible, maybe. It’s mainly of clutter, from magazines to volleyball gear to old schoolwork, but Kenjiro is not a fan. Sheepishly, Semi starts picking things off the floor and, instead of putting them away in their proper places, tosses them on his bed. 

From a lack of anywhere else to sit, Kenjiro drops his bag and settles on the floor. “Do you want to watch a movie?” Semi asks, now shoving clean clothes into his closet.

“No,” Kenjiro answers, irritated. They just saw a movie. And got dinner. And on the way to Semi’s, they stopped by a costume shop and spent the better part of an hour trying on masks and laughing at each other. It was a great date, if Kenjiro is being honest. The best he’s ever been on. Not that he’ll tell Semi that.

“Hm,” Semi replies, too focused on his sad attempts at cleaning to say anything else.

Well. Two can play at that game. Kenjiro huffs loudly, crosses his arms, and scowls.

After a beat, Semi sighs. “Did I do something?”

“What do you mean?” Kenjiro asks, just to be difficult.

“You keep glaring at me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Shirabu—” Semi starts, but then he sighs again. He sits down across from Kenjiro. Now that Kenjiro has no choice but to look at his face, his anger starts to dissipate. Semi looks so disappointed. Kenjiro doesn’t like that, not after the great afternoon they had. He really likes Semi.

Admitting that, even in his own head, is so embarrassing that Kenjiro’s anger comes roaring back. He sets his jaw and stares Semi dead in the eyes.

But Semi’s often been the unlucky recipient of Kenjiro’s deadly looks over the past two years, so he doesn’t even flinch. “I can’t read your mind,” Semi says, a bit impatiently. “You’re going to have to tell me why you’re so pissed off this time, so we can deal with it.”

“We were just on a date,” Kenjiro says, slowly.

“I know, I was there.”

Kenjiro kicks Semi’s leg. “Not helping,” he grumbles. Semi cracks a smile, and it’s all Kenjiro can do to hold on to his righteous indignation. “The point is, we were on a  _ date _ .”

Semi looks at him with puzzlement. “And that’s... a bad thing?”

Kenjiro feels his face heat up. He hopes he isn’t blushing visibly. “No,” he says. “No, that’s not what I mean. It’s just, usually, at the end of dates—” Kenjiro glances at Semi’s open door. They passed Semi’s parents when they came in. His dad’s taking an undignified nap on the couch while his mother is dancing while wearing headphones, but still. “I want,” Kenjiro says with difficulty, “I want you to kiss me.”

“What?” Semi says, bewildered. “When you look like you want to kill me? No way.”

Oh.

Kenjiro folds in on himself, pulling his knees to his chest, and stares at the floor. Their relationship is new—only a couple months old, and Kenjiro doesn’t get to see Semi often, since the third years graduated the volleyball club—and he didn’t  _ think _ he was taking this exchange seriously, but now he feels hurt and embarrassed. It reminds him of how he felt in the moment after confessing, the fear before Semi answered. The pain in expecting him to say no.

“Shirabu?” Semi says. Kenjiro doesn’t answer.

This time, Semi doesn’t make a production out of standing up and shoving clutter around his room. He pads across the floor quietly, shuts his bedroom door, and sits down so close to Kenjiro they’re shoulder-to-shoulder.

“Hey,” Semi says.

“What?”

“I’m sorry.”

Kenjiro shrugs. “I guess I can’t blame you. I’m pretty scary.”

When Semi laughs, Kenjiro lets his heart flutter. “You’re all bark,” Semi teases. He turns to face Kenjiro, and Kenjiro leans in despite himself, out of anticipation for a kiss he isn’t sure he’s going to get, until Semi smiles softly and Kenjiro can’t believe he’s the kind of moron who’d think Semi wouldn’t kiss him. 

They’ve shared enough kisses by now that Kenjiro thinks he should stop getting so worked up, but when Semi’s lips touch his, Kenjiro’s palms begin to sweat and his heart beats wildly. Sometimes he wishes he could resent Semi for being such a good kisser. He’s shockingly gentle, and doesn’t complain if Kenjiro gets too eager and bites his lip or knees him in the stomach. 

Semi kisses him once and pulls back, but Kenjiro follows him for another. And another. And somehow Kenjiro ends up practically in Semi’s lap, hands in Semi’s hair, while Semi is laughing and holding Kenjiro steady. “I hate,” Kenjiro says, breathy, and then Semi’s lips are brushing his jaw and he forgets what he was going to say.

“Hate what?” Semi asks, smirk evident in his voice.

Kenjiro blinks a few times. “I hate that you put all your shit on your bed,” he says in his normal voice, “because I don’t want to make out on the floor.”

Semi laughs into Kenjiro’s shoulder. “You’re ridiculous,” he says.

“I’ll show you ridiculous,” Kenjiro says, pulling in close and kissing Semi as aggressively as he dares. He only hopes he can distract Semi from how that made no sense. Semi smiles into the kiss, and Kenjiro decides that maybe one day, in this distant future, he’ll tell Semi he enjoyed their date.


End file.
